carrollaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Generating a Character - Step Four
Time for personality characteristics. 1 Always agrees (but changes mind just as easily) 2 Asks how much everything costs 3 Likes to act mysteriously 4 Makes snap judgments about people or situations and tries to diminish any later evidence contradicting that first impression 5 Makes token bets about minor things 6 When talking to someone says that person’s name a lot 7 Haggles over everything 8 Brings own food and drink 9 Says everything in a profound way 10 Know-it-all 11 Polite, but calls attention to it with elaborate bows or other gestures 12 Constantly apologizes as a verbal tic 13 Makes lots of threats but swiftly backs down if challenged 14 Very mellow; advises people to take a philosophical approach to both success and failure 15 Says as little as possible 16 Snickers or laughs at the misfortune of others 17 Gives people nicknames or uses terms of endearment 18 Prays a lot 19 Gives people treats (cookies, candy, etc.) 20 Often appears surprised and slightly offended when spoken to 21 Tosses a coin to make decisions 22 Has a list of numbered rules or maxims covering different situations and quotes them when appropriate 23 Tells people the “real” reason they do things 24 Asks for advice or opinions about very unlikely situations 25 Speaks with great formality; never uses contractions and employs bigger words than necessary 26 Easily distracted by minor events in the area 27 Usually needs someone to explain a joke or metaphor 28 Has a particular core belief, potentially a rather odd one, and steadfastly looks at everything through the lens of that opinion 29 Likes to count things and have fun with numbers 30 Always tries to find a compromise 31 Always eating 32 Very bad liar 33 Asks rude questions without realizing they cause offense 34 Grumbles and complains about the difficulties involved in any requested activities 35 Very sensitive to criticism or conflict 36 Absent-minded 37 Blames trolls for every trouble he encounters 38 Intellectual bully 39 Makes allusions to events from history or mythology without bothering to explain them 40 Doesn’t kill insects or other pests, gently moves them out of the way instead 41 Sniffs or tastes things 42 Makes lists and checks things off 43 Cannot keep a secret 44 Seems slightly surprised whenever anyone else has a good idea or does something productive 45 Easily moved to tears 46 Easily angered 47 Terrified of disease and sick people 48 Has a stock phrase and an accompanying gesture 49 Habitually mumbles a word that rhymes with the final word other people speak before they pause 50 Delighted by puns and other sorts of word games 51 Makes animal noises when feeling threatened or excited 52 A connoisseur of fine food and drink who insists on lecturing about it 53 Very superstitious; insists on carrying out elaborate practices to attract good luck and avoid bad 54 Never turns down a dare or challenge 55 Never uses one word when ten will do 56 Propositions any even remotely attractive person encountered but makes panicked excuses should someone accept the offer 57 Always has a reason why something won’t work 58 Careless about possessions, spends lots of time searching for overlooked nearby objects 59 Tells boring stories about children or other beloved young people 60 Constantly suggesting ways to make activities more “fun”and “exciting” 61 Collects small, relatively worthless objects like spoons, salt shakers, or wine corks; enthusiastically inspects any encountered and extols their “unique” qualities 62 Dotes on an obnoxious pet 63 Ignores a loyal pet 64 Self-loathing to an almost violent degree 65 Occasionally chants annoying little rhymes 66 Acts like someone from a lower social class as a sign of solidarity but comes across as offensive instead 67 Openly scornful of organized religion and believes all gods are selfish liars 68 Gets angrier and more determined with each setback 69 Thinks most objects are magical wondrous items 70 Seems to lack a moral compass when making plans (thoughnot in everyday life); often proposes horrific solutions to minor problems 71 Quietly makes personal sacrifices to help others, including forgoing meals, “losing” warm clothing, and repaying nonexistent loans 72 Suffering from some terminal illness 73 Name-drops constantly 74 Does a terrible job rather than refuse an unpleasant or unwanted task 75 Never tires of learning new and interesting bits of knowledge 76 Complains about smells no one else notices 77 Can’t stop drinking once starts 78 Trying to master some kind of performance skill like juggling or ventriloquism but not very good at it yet 79 Is a failed actor and blames everyone else for it 80 Has a seemingly endless font of gossip; never stops chattering about various rumors and scandals 81 Is a very distant noble and treats lower orders with disdain 82 Very cheerful; tries to raise downcast spirits with songs, jokes, and uplifting stories 83 Grows more and more relaxed the worse things get; conversely, on edge and nervous when things seem to go well 84 Carries around a notebook to write down important information but has trouble reading own handwriting 85 Makes up seemingly arbitrary rules of etiquette (“Redheads always sit on the left side of the table!”) 86 Avoids making any kind of physical contact; grows noticeably repulsed if touched and tries to clean self as soon as possible 87 Always tries to be the center of attention 88 Is a little unhinged when the moon is full 89 Questions others about their background in order to determine if they are “suitable” 90 From a place with different customs; often asks for explanations of everyday things 91 Very jealous and possessive about a particular object or person; tends to view others as rivals and treat them as such 92 Continually mentions a heroic battle he was in and how nothing else compares 93 Gives people little colored cards to represent the emotional state they are creating (blue for sad, red for angry, etc.) 94 Explains simple things that don’t need explanations 95 Wishes was a cat and seeks someone to polymorph him/her into one 96 Refers to self in third person 97 Has an imaginary ethereal friend 98 Has a habit of eating live insects without realizing it 99 Compulsively wipes or cleans things 100 Asks a kobold glove puppet its opinion at inopportune moments Category:Generators